Abby Scuito PI
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Abby takes an online private investigator class and decided to give it a try, going against Gibbs is never good. Contains spanking of adults
1. Chapter 1

**Abby Scuito P.I.**

**Abby takes a second job and has to deal with Gibbs wrath.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

Abby Scuito, forensic extraordinaire, was one self sufficient, in control lady. Abby had a soft heart but a hard head and once her mind was made up there was no changing it. Well, not exactly no changing it, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the only person who could convince her to change her mind. Today was one of those days that a little Gibbs intervention would have been a good thing.

A little background into what makes Gibbs such a strong person in Abby's life. Abby is the youngest member of Team Gibbs. This team of co-workers has an unusual dynamic make-up. There was Abby, the baby of the group, with her childlike exuberance and pigtails, she was undeniably Gibbs favorite. Next was Ziva David, the big sister, the ex-moussad officer was not the most outgoing,touch-feely one, but her heart was always in the right place. Next would be Tim McGee, the middle child, a super smart, computer genius who was not always full of self confidence, but is trustworthty and loyal to the end. Rounding out the children is Tony Dinozzo, the oldest son, who on the outside is a juvenile, immature jock, but on the inside is one cool under pressure, strong leader. At the head of this 'family' was one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, an ex-marine, who demands the best out of all his 'kids'. Gibbs took it upon himself to help develop and mature each of his 'kids' to be the best, even if his ways of dealing with their mistakes may be a little unorthodox. Most of the times that when punishment was needed it was not done through the normal legal ways, it often ended up with the one who made the mistake not sitting comfortable for a while.

When things are slow at work Abby's mind goes into overdrive and that is not always a good thing. Recently Abby has seen her life as boring and very dull, not something that a goth-loving, tattoo wearing lady likes to see, and she decided it was time to make some changes, to stir the pot. She had been secretly taking online private investigator classes, secretly because she knew that if _Daddy Gibbs_ found out about this latest adventure he would be none too pleased. Today was the final exam and is she passed her online exam she would be paired up with a real P.I. for an internship and then she can start working cases on her own.

"Come on Abs, head on straight, let's kick this test's butt!" Abby muttered to herself as she started to take the test online. Abby knew that since there was no active cases that there was little chance of getting an unexpected visit from Gibbs or any other team mate, so she was taking the test at work.

DING! The elevator gave a warning of someone exiting on her floor, but Abby, deep in concentration, paid no attention to the sound. It was until she was interrupted by a loud sound in the doorway that got her attention.

"Hrumph! " Abby quickly minimized the screen and turned quickly who was standing in the door of her lab. "Tony! You scared me, what are you doing down here? Do we have a case, is there something for me to analyze, what can I do for you?" Abby rambled nervously.

"Well for starters, you can tell me what that was on the screen that you removed so quickly?" Tony tried to look around her shoulders to get a better peek at her computer." Huh, what are you trying to hide here? A little online war games, maybe you know like Matthew Broadrick's great early flick. Come on Abs, show me?"

"Um, it was nothing, just a little game I am playing? You know nothing serious, just some stuff." Abby said trying to make Tony at ease with her actions, as she moved from left to right, trying not to let him at her computer.

With a not so gentle way Tony took Abby by the shoulders and moved her to the side and walked over to her computer. "No, Tony, do not touch MY computer. It is none of you business what I do in MY lab, so just shoo!" Abby tried to block Tony from her computer, but it was to no avail. He simply reached over her and hit the maximize button.

After reading a couple of questions, Tony figured out what lil' sis was up to and he was not too happy." Abby, you cannot be serious here. I mean, you, a private investigator. Come on what do you think you are going to be, a goth Magnum . Come on you can't be serious here." But one look at her face told him that not only was she was serious, she was truly going to enjoy this little escapade. " No, Nope, No way, Not now, not ever! Not only is this not going to happen because I will not let you get any further with this little fantasy, how do you think Gibbs will react if he finds out?" Tony was in full big brother mode now.

"Oh great, Tony, what are you going to do, go and tattle to DAD about me? How grown up of you? Besides it is my life, I am an adult so if I want to do this then I will!!" Abby's temper was starting to get the better of her, so she cooled it down a notch. Now that Tony knew she needed him to be quiet, so agreeing with him to his face was probably going to be the only way that she could keep doing this. "I'm sorry Tony, you are right. I was just bored and was just wanting to see what kind of skills and knowledge was needed to be a P.I., but I will just file this away for future reference. Note to self, not much intelligence needed to be an investigator, I mean Private Investigator," she apologized outloud for the unaccidental tougue slip, but Tony knew that she meant that snide remark.

"Ok sis, you promise no more fool headed P.I. stuff and this only stays in this lab, but I so much as catch you rethinking this, I will let DAD know and you know how he deals with us putting ourselves in unnecessary danger." Tony said as he turned and left out of the lab. He gave her a look that stated ' I am watching you' and then boarded the elevator.

'Whew' Abby thought to herself, that was close. Then Abby walked into her office and closed her sliding door and started to finish the test.

Later that afternoon, Abby received an e-mail confirming her passing the final and her confirmation of assignment to a P.I. in D.C.,"Oh, I can't wait to get started! Yes!" said outloud high fiving herself. Little did she know that Gibbs was just heading down to the lab to see what she was up to since her absence from the bullpen had been noticed and that a little intervention now might prevent a world of pain later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abby Scuito P.I.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**Ch 2. Thanks for all the reviews it keeps me writing!!**

_Little did she know that Gibbs was just heading down to the lab to see what she was up to since her absence from the bullpen had been noticed and that a little intervention now might prevent a world of pain later?_

"Good news Abs", Gibbs asked as he entered the lab to see Abby high fiving herself. "I did not think we had any cases for you to get so excited over, must be something else." Gibbs said with a smirk and tilt of his head.

"Uh, well, yeah just got news that my bowling team has qualified for the regional championship, so the sisters and I are going to compete." Abby said nervously silently asking for forgiveness for lying about the sisters.

"OK, well good luck. Oh and Abs, I know things have been slow, just keep out of trouble for me ok?

"Yeah, Gibbs. No problem." As she watched Gibbs turn and head out of the lab she thought to herself, 'Crap! I just lied to Gibbs and Tony in the same day. I just have to remember to keep my stories straight and I should finish this internship before anyone is the wiser.'

So for the next couple of days, Abby was preparing to start internship by getting the appropriate wardrobe. She knew that it would not be sensible for her to try to work long hours of stakeouts and surveillance in her 4 inch platform boots and her short skirts, plus how well can she blend in with the crowds if her attire stood out. But, Abby did not know what kind of clothes were appropriate for this kind of work, so who else better to ask Ziva, the only problem about this is how to ask without arousing her suspicions.

So Abby decided a little sister lunch was a great idea. Abby called Ziva on her cell," Ziva, hey how ya feel about a sister lunch today? Just me and you, no brothers allowed! Ha! I love this family talk!!!"

"Abby, I do not know, let me see what comes up, if nothing is going on at that time then sure, we can go grab a girls only lunch. " Ziva answered Abby. All the while sitting across the bullpen at his desk, Tony had overheard the conversation and it had peaked his curiosity.

"So, Zee-va, whatcha doing for lunch with Abs? Huh? How come it's girls only? Why and McGoogle and I invited?" Tony peppered Ziva with questions as she was hanging up her phone.

"I do not know what we are doing for lunch; she just called me and said girls only. So that obviously excludes you and McGee, unless there is something you need to let out of the cupboard." Ziva stated unknowingly misquoting again.

"It is closet, Ziva, out to of the closet." Tony corrected her

"Well, Tony, you sure did correct Ziva fast, anything in that closet that needs to come out? " McGee teased as he watched the interesting interplay between Ziva and Tony. McGee just leaned back in his chair and smiled, times like this made him miss his little sister Sarah.

"All I am saying is to keep your eyes and ears open during this lunch, there must be a specific reason she does not want Tim or me along. I just have this hunch that things are not on the up and up." Tony warned Ziva.

"Ok, duly noted Tony, but I can assure that there is no other reason for this lunch but for two friends to eat a lunch in peace, no refereeing between you and McGee." Ziva said as she got back to work on the computer. 'Abby please prove Tony wrong', Ziva thought to herself.

At noon, Abby rang Ziva to see if they were still on for lunch, after seeing that Ziva would be able to go, she grabbed her purse and went to meet Ziva upstairs. After meeting in the elevator the girls headed out to a local café not far from the navy yard. Once they were seated in a nice quiet area and had ordered their lunch, Abby thought now would be a good time to ask some innocent questions.

"Ziva, I know that your birthday is in a month and I know you do not like to celebrate but I need to ask some questions so your family can buy gifts. And before you start that whole, I am trained ninja not a child remember, we are all family, so no matter what, you will get gifts, I am just trying to make it easier for others. So, what kind of clothes do you like? Where do you usually shop? What kind of shoes do you wear and what size? Is there anything you like to wear that you are really comfortable in for work, that way if someone wants to get you something useful, it just will not be knives? Ha!" Asked with a little quiver in her voice.' I hope she does not get suspicious , Abby just keep your voice steady and she will have no reason to think any further that her birthday.' Abby spoke to herself.

"Abby, thanks so much for thinking of me, that makes me feel so special. Sometimes I think people get so used to seeing the tough, assassin Ziva they forget that I am a person also, that I still like the little things like gifts and surprises. So I am more than happy to answer your questions. "Ziva said with a huge grin on her face. But sitting across from Ziva, Abby was not feeling so well. Now she felt like she was using Ziva and she never likes to hurt anyone, but she had to do this to prove to everyone that she could take care of herself, and becoming a P.I. should settle that for all.

After they finished lunch and more questions, they paid the bill and were heading back to NCIS. Abby stopped Ziva and said" Ziva you head on back, I forgot I need to go by the supply store and pick up some supplies for my babies in the lab, can't have my baby machines pitching a fit and not giving me accurate results."

Ziva just nodded her head and took a separate cab back to NCIS. As she stepped off the elevator and walked toward her desk, she saw Tony perched on the side of her desk, munching on HER apple. "Tony I did not say that you could have my apple?"

"It was on your desk technically, but since it was out for all to see I figured it was an open invitation for all to eat." Tony said while chewing the apple. "Soooo, how was lunch? What did you talk about, any good girlie things, ya know?"

"Actually, Tony, we talked clothes and other things. Just like girls do. She says she was getting suggestions for my birthday so that was all." Ziva explained as she took the rest of the apple from Tony and finished it herself.

"Like what kind of questions, I am surprised Abby was that thorough, she loves to surprise all of us with unique gifts not the run of the mill objects."

"You know Tony, like what kind of shoes do I wear, are they comfortable for work in while in the field, you know that kind of stuff? Why are you so curious, this is a little over the top even for you Tony? " Ziva asked with a slight turn of her head. Seeing Tony twitch his eye and look to the left, she knew he was hiding something. "Tony, you have specific concern for Abby, don't ya? You know something, I can tell it. So come on spill the milk."

As Ziva was questioning Tony, Tim's interest was piqued and he wanted answers also. "So, Tony, do you have reason for these questions regarding Abby? Also, Ziva its beans, not milk. Spill the beans not milk.. So Tony, what do you know? Come on tell us your suspicions or I will tell Gibbs that you have a gut feeling that something is not right with Abby and you know that this will send him on a mission to find out everything, so let us in now. If we can help Abby before she gets in trouble then maybe we can save her some unnecessary pain." Tim still cares for Abby deeper than many of the others knew.

"Well, ok,let's not go get the big guns out yet, I only have a hunch, but let's just keep this between us for now. A couple of days ago I walked into Abby's lab and caught her taking an online private investigator class. She was taking the final exam. Once she realized I had found out she promised me it was just for research, but I know our little pig-tailed Goth was trying to get me off her back. I think she is actually going to start her on the job training and.."

" That was why she was so nosy about how comfortable my clothes were out in the field, not for my birthday, but for herself. When I get my hands on her, I'll…" Ziva was getting madder by the minute.

"Wait a minute guys, I never said I had proof, all I had was her test on the computer and my gut feeling that something is hinky here." Tony interjected.

"Well, hate to bust your bubble Tony, but why you guys were arguing I hacked into Abby's computer and accessed her emails. She passed that exam with flying colors and has been assigned to shadow and intern with a private investigator here in D.C. She is scheduled to start tomorrow night. Ohhh, when I get MY hands on her she will wish I didn't know so many of her secrets." By this time all three agents were not only mad at Abby for putting herself in such a predicament, but mad that she was hiding all of this from them. Abby knew what their reaction would be and how upset that would be so doing this behind their back was a premeditated action. She was hiding this to keep herself out of trouble, little did she know how badly she had failed at this.

"Hang on there, McShane, we cannot just go to Abby's lab, guns a blazing telling her what she can and cannot do with some proof first, so here is what we are going to do….." and Tony explained to all what they were going to do to catch their little lab rat on the job. "Let's just hope Gibbs does not catch wind of this, so let's keep it quiet for now."

Little did they know that Gibbs already had a gut feeling that something was up with his youngest 'child'.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I LOVE ALL YOUR INSIGHTS TO THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS


	3. Chapter 3

**Abby Scuito P.I.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

Although Abby was uber confident in her P.I. skills, in actuality she was nowhere as good as she thought she was and that overconfidence that led to her downfall. Dinozzo, McGee and Ziva had been noticing a pattern in Abby's schedule; she was taking an early lunch and actually leaving off base to go eat. Abby normally brings her lunch so she can eat with her family at work, so this was one difference and she was leaving later and refusing all offers to go out and hang out after work. Abby loved the party scene, so this was another anomaly. So after Abby left for lunch on Friday the three musketeers decided it was time to see with their own eyes what exactly little Miss Scuito was up to.

"Hurry up, Mctracker, what's taking so long over there," Tony asked McGee as he heard fast typing but no answers out of McGee's mouth.

"Tony, I am looking as fast as I can, wait, I have something, Abby, left her cell phone on so I can GPS track it to her exact location. She thinks she is sooo smart, but big brother is always watching. She is at 147 Hamilton Ave, wait I think that is a local bar scene, what is she doing there."

"Twenty buck says she is on a case for that P.I." Tony said.

"You're on!" replied Ziva, "for sure Abby is intelligent enough to know that she is not ready for actual surveillance."

"Ok, guys let's go check on Miss Abby, find out what she is up to, so Ziva can buy my lunch and supper with the twenty she is going to owe me." Tony says with a sense of bravado on the outside, but inside Tony was actually stewing. 'Please prove me wrong Abby, so help me if I catch you in a lie, you want have to wait on Gibbs, I will handle you myself' Tony thought to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, they had located the bar but not Abby. Sitting in the car across from the bar, Ziva was scanning the crowd with the binoculars. "I do not see her here, see Tony I was right all…"

"Wait, is that what I think it is ?" Tim interjected. "I know it does not look like out Abby from the outfit, but I know that walk anywhere. " I am almost one hundred percent sure that is her. If she would just turn her head, Oh come on…"

"Screw this, I am not going to sit here and hope that that is her and hope she is not going to get hurt. She has no experience what to even look for as signs as trouble. I am ending this now!" Tony opened the passenger door, walked around the hood and strode off towards that figure in a baseball hat, long coat and flat brown shoes. As he walked behind them he still could not be for certain it was Abby, she had even covered up the infamous spider web tattoo. So he just yelled out " Abby!"

Abby, forgetting that she was not supposed to answer her name and stay undercover, turned and looked straight a pair of blue eyes. But these normally laughing, jovial eyes only held hurt and pure anger. "TONY! What are you doing here, you can't be here, you will blow everything? Go away.! "Abby said as she pushes against Tony's chest, but forgetting how strong and well built he was, she had a better chance of moving

"Abbs, you have until the count of three to get your hind-end off this sidewalk and into the car over there. One."

"Tony, no you can't make me." Abby said standing her ground, she was not going to be talked to like a child.

"Two.." Tony was starting to growl as he counted.

"No! Ton.."

"Three, times up!" Tony bent over, threw Abby over his shoulder and started marching off down the sidewalk and towards the car.

"Put! Me! Down! " Abby yelled as she accentuated each word with a punch to Tony's back. "You can't do this! Stop now or I will scream for help." Abby was getting more and more upset as she felt herself bounce up and down with each of Tony's steps.

"Go ahead, try it and see what happens?"Tony growled

"HELP! HELP!" Abby yelled totally taking Tony by surprise but unrelentless in his action, Tony just flashed his federal badge and no one even looked twice, but this only fueled Tony's anger. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OWWWW!!! STOP! PLEASE!" Abby was now yelling as Tony had landed five hard, solid smacks to her upturned backside.

"Do not push me now Abby, I am in no mood for anymore of you antics." Tony opened the back passenger door, dumped Abby in, slid in beside her and closed the door. "Let's go back", Tony said to Ziva, who was driving.

"Abby, how could you? Did you not realize that what you are doing is stupid and dangerous?"McGee asked. He could not believe that his normally rational Abby was acting so out of character. "What has got into your head? Are you using too strong of a processing solution in the lab?"

"How could you use me like that?" started Ziva. "Just look at your clothes, I can clearly see that you had no intention of getting me presents, you were just using me."

Abby was silently fuming at how she was being treated. They were being so unfair, no one understood her, she was just doing something that was new, exciting, like their jobs were. "OK, I know you are upset at me, but seriously Tony, you went too far." Abby said as she was squirming on her seat, those five swats were still stinging.

"Oh, you think I went too far, what do you think Gibbs will do when he finds out."

"No, Tony, please do not tell him. Please, '"Abby was looking pleadingly "This can't leave this car. Do you know what Gibbs will do to me? Oh my, I will never sit down again, do you know what he threatened me with last time, huh? His belt!! Please, Please, I am begging you."

"Abby, you know that we can't keep this from Gibbs. A lie of omission is the same as any other lie in Gibbs book. " McGee started to finish his thought but was interrupted by Abby.

"Well, then you are all already up the creek,' Abby said smugly. "You knew about this, you obviously tracked me here, so technically, you already lied when you did not go to him in the first place. You know he expects my older siblings to help watch out for each other, and you hid this from him so.."

"Abby is right," Ziva started before Abby even finished. "We should have told Gibbs from day one, now we are almost as guilty as Abby if he finds out, and I for one do not intend to go over his knee anytime soon."

Looking at the expressions on each of their faces, Abby knew she had won this argument.

"Ok, fine Abbs, but only on one condition, this has to stop, no more investigation, no more sneaking around and no more undercover at all!!! This is non-negotiable Abby." Tony agreed with Ziva , but his gut was telling him that this was not the smart thing to do, but then again Tony was never one to always do the smart thing.

"Ok, Tony, I agree." But from the look on all their faces she knew that this was not enough. " I promise that I will never do this again. Let's just keep it between us kids and not let Papa bear Gibbs be none the wiser. It will save us all some pain if this is just forgotten. "

So for the next week, all seemed quiet, maybe a little too quiet. Gibbs had noticed an underlying strain between each of his 'kids'. Deep down he knew something was going on and he had a sneaky suspicion that the youngest was at the bottom of this. So the best way to figure out what was going on was to start asking questions and work his way until one of the involved cracked. So as he exited the elevator, coffee in one hand, caff-pow in the other, he was surprised to find the lab quiet and Abby gone. That was strange, Abby never left without letting him know where she was going. "Hmmmm. Something is truly off" Gibbs thought to himself, time to go question the other three.

As he entered the bullpen, he noticed each of his team was busy on their computer. "Ziva, do you know where Abby is?' Gibbs asked loudly, watching all three of their faces for tell tale signs and as he suspected those three faces spoke volumes. Tony's face snapped up, eyes drawn, lips tight and turned straight to McGee. McGee's eyes widened, mouth slightly dropped as he quickly shook his head. Ziva's face was the most telling, eyes darkened, jaw clenched and tightened, Gibbs started with her. "Did you hear me ZE-VA, do you know where Abby is, I have checked everywhere and she is not here, is that something new? I did not think she left for her lunch."

"Uh, Gibbs, I think I remember saying she had an errand to walk, ?"

"Run, Ziva it is run, and yeah boss, I think I remember her saying something about picking up something while she was out," McGee tried to help Ziva with the cover story, but Gibbs could see his eyes were quickly looking to Tony as if silently asking for help.

Not one to leave his little brother stranded, Tony jumped in," I think I do remember her saying something along the lines of supplies or some technical jargon, OW! Boss what was that for," Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

"My gut is telling me you are all covering for Abby, and if I find out that you guys have been your asses are mine." Gibbs growled out as he ascended the stairs for MTAC, they were not the only ones who could track a little miscreant. His anger was rising as he closed the door to MTAC, "I need you to track the cell phone of Abby Scuito" he said as he sat in the chair waiting for confirmation of a location.

"Youngest child gone astray Gibbs," Director Vance remarked as he chewed on a toothpick. " Thought you had straightened her out after her last little trick, maybe it is time I stepped up and laid down some laws for out littlest forensic expert."

"Nope, no need to Leon, I have everything under control and don't worry I can assure you that little Miss Abigail will be thinking of this for a long time to come. Especially is she is doing anymore foolhardy stunts like previously."

"Target located," a voice said from the darkened room.

"Also, can you hack into Abby's computer from here, I do not want to set off any alarms or give anyone a chance to tip her off. Looks like it time for Daddy dearest to reign in his kids." Gibbs remarked as Director Vance left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Abby Scuito P.I.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

_Thanks for all the great reviews, thanks to chelsea1234 who encourages me to keep trying to write these great characters._

After watching Gibbs ascend the stairs and enter MTAC, Tony turned to the others and remarked," Look, we have got to find Abby before Gibbs does or else we are all toast. McGee see if you can track Abby down through her cell phone, I don't think she ever out two and two together and figured out that is how we had tracked her down last time."

"On it now, Oh yeah, I found her, and you will not believe where she is."

"Please do not tell me she is at the same shady bar she was at the last time we found her," Ziva remarked. "Remind me to give Abby a few hints if she is going to continue this line of work."

"No, Ziva, you will not encourage her in any way. She gets herself into enough trouble without any help from you." Tim said as he stood up and walked towards her. "We need to go now, maybe we can get to Abby before Gibbs does." So all three agents grabbed their bags and left to go and rescue Abby, little did they know that this was part of Gibb's plan all along. This way he would know who knew about this and how much each one was involved. Now all Gibbs had to do is watch and follow.

With Ziva driving the team made it to the bar in record time, and as they parked in the same location they were all on the lookout for Abby.

"She has to be here somewhere," Tim muttered as he scanned the sidewalk looking for Abby. " I know that her phone put her position right in this, wait, wait a minute. I think that is her. Over there walking down the sidewalk, she just turned down the alley. Hurry, guys, someone is tailing her into the alley.!" McGee yelled as he rushed out of the car, ran across traffic, narrowly missing being hit by two cars.

"Wait!" Tony exclaimed as he took off after McGee. Tony was catching up with McGee, " Abby! ABBY! STOP!" Tony was yelling as he entered the alleyway. The sight he saw made his stomach turn upside down. A mysterious hooded man, was pushing Abby's face forward into the wall of the building. He had one arm behind her back and her neck in his other hand. "Freeze, NCIS, let her go or I will shoot!" Tony yelled, hoping this attacker would either stop and run or at least be distracted enough for Abby to escape.

"Let her go and I will go easy on you," Ziva bragged to the aggressor, as she came around Tony and was walking toward them, hoping to offend him enough that he would leave Abby alone and fight her. Although she was still getting used to the whole family dynamics of this team, no one was going to hurt her little sister. She had already lost Tali in Isreal, she would not lose Abby.

As Tim saw the picture in front on him a unaccustomed feeling of rage overcame him, and all sense of procedure left. Although the man still had a grip on Abby, his focus was on Ziva's taunts now. McGee, overwhelmed by the need to save Abby, ran out from behind the man and attempted to tackle him down. But, the man, sensing this just locked his leg, and sent McGee sprawling to the ground.

"Damn it McGee, is that how you react in a hostage situation? Maybe you should think before you act." An all too familiar voice said. As the perpetrator turned towards McGee and extended his hand down, McGee looked up into the steely blue eyes of one very pissed Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Gibbs?" "Gibbs"

"Boss?"

"Gibbs? Is that you"

"Hell yeah, it's me!" Gibbs growled out. " Will any one of you tell me why I should not just line all four of you up against the wall and start tearing into your asses now."

"Well, Gibb you see…" Abbys started.

" It was a rhetoric al question Abby so zip it now.!" Gibbs hissed as he stepped into her face. "You do not want to push me now, Abigail!" Uh-Oh, using the full name is never a good sign with Gibbs.

"Abby, Go home, pack some bags and head back to NCIS . You have thirty minutes starting now so hop to it"

"But Gibbs, thirty minutes is not enough," Abby answered in a huff. " I need..OW! OW! OW!" Abby yelled out as Gibbs planted three, hard smacks to her backside.

"All you need is for me to turn you over my knee right now and start your punishment now if you do not go, NOW!!! Gibbs yelled as Abby ran towards the alley exit and to her car. "You three with me, not a word or a glance or so help me you will not sit for a loooong while. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Yes, Gibbs," Yeah, boss" were the replies from the trio. "Get in the car! Now!"

The ride back to NCIS was a quiet one, each agent was looking at their hands or the floor and not a breath was heard. "As soon as we get back, I want all three of you into interrogation 1." Gibbs uttered in his best marine CO voice.

Thirty minutes later a very solemn Abby stepped of the elevator and straight into the lions den." Abigail, with me!" Gibbs commanded as he grabbed her by the elbow and led her into the elevator again.

" Wait! Stop! Hold on a minute! GIIBBBBBSSSS! You are hurting me!" Abby cried as she tried to wrench her arm away from Gibbs.

"You think this is hurting Abby, you just wait. This will feel like a butterfly kiss compared to what you have coming your way.! Abby, you have no idea. " Gibbs ended his little speech, sounding more hurt than angry.

Gibbs led Abby into the viewing side of interrogation one. " I want you to see what you have done to your friends, Abby. Look and listen at your family now." Gibbs said as he turned the volume up so Abby could hear what was going on on the other side of the glass.

"We are so roasted now," Ziva misquoted.

"Toasted, Ziva it is toasted, but come to think of it our asses will be roasted when Gibbs finds out the whole truth" Tim corrected.

"Well, I for one am not going to volunteer any incriminating evidence against myself. All we have to do is stick together, we just happened to find out right before Gibbs that was something was hinky with Abby. So McGee you took it upon yourself to track her down, that is how we came upon her. Gibbs does not have to know that we knew about this whole P.I. thing before. We just need to keep it straight."

"But Tony, you knew about it twice and did not go to Gibbs, how do you think he will take that?"McGee asked with a slight nod to his head.

"Well, I think that I will take it rather poorly, don't you ANTHONY." Gibbs interrupted through the microphone.

"Oh, hi boss, did not see you in there. We were just playing devil's advocate, you know , trying to figure out the worst scenarios and stuff, no real truth to this is there guys? " Tony asked as he turned around and found his two accomplices sitting at the table, heads pointing down as if trying to blend into the room. "Great, just great. Talk about you rats jumping ship, just leave me stranded here for goodness sake."

Abby looked at her brothers and sister sitting in the other room, fighting amongst themselves and turning on each other. She had never meant for them to get involved in the first place. Why could they not just let her alone?

"Gibbs, I never meant for them to get involved. Please do not punish them, they were only trying to help me out." Abby pleaded to Gibbs with the biggest set of puppy dog eyes ever. "Giiibbbbssss, I am begging you. If they would just leave me alone, I knew what I was doing. I do not know why everyone thinks that I can not handle anything dangerous. I am a smart, intelligent, sexy girl who can handle herself, if given the chance."

"Abby, look how things turned out today anyway. What if that had not had been me, McGee would be dead, charging a aggressor like that and you could have been killed also. I am going next door to deal with these three, you stand here and think about out last little conversation regarding putting yourself in danger." Gibbs said as he exited the room and walked next door.

As the door to the interrogation swung open with force, all three agents jumped and turned and looked at Gibbs. "McGee, Dinozzo, wait for me outside the door. Ziva front and center." Gibbs barked out. " Ziva, did you know what Abby was up to?

"Yes."

"Then Ziva why did you not come to me and tell me that Abby was in trouble."

"Because as first she promised us it was over and then when we caught her the second time she was so sorry that she swore she would never again and I did not want her to get caught, so we tried to fix it ourself. Of this I was wrong."

"You bet you were wrong, you should never omit anything that could be seen as a danger, a lie of omission is the same as any other lie. You know I do not tolerate any lying so come here." Gibbs motioned to Ziva as he took a chair and sat in the middle of the room.

"But Gibbs I did not do an…"

"Ziva do not argue, come here." Gibbs grabbed Ziva by the arm and pulled her over his knees, As he reached into his inside coat pocket, he pulled out a well used ping pong paddle. Ziva never saw it coming.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Gibbs landed 5 hard licks onto Ziva's upturned behind. Although they were not enough to make her cry out, they still brought tears. Gibbs stood Ziva up and pulled her into a hug, he leaned in and whispered into her ear." I know about Tali, and I know that you do not want to lose a second lil' sister, so I suggest you help encourage Abby to stay out of trouble." Gibbs ruffled her hair as he sent her out the door and sent in McGee.

The two boys outside the door were wishing that the room was more sound proof as they heard each lick Ziva took to her backside. "Tim, he wants you next." Ziva choked out as she tried not to start crying now.

As McGee entered the room, he saw the paddle on the table and swallowed hard." Uh, boss, we, we, were just trying to protect Abby. We did not think about the omission part."

"Can it McGee. I know that you have a deep connection with Abby still and that you would do anything to protect her, but in your protection you ultimately let her get away with something dangerous. And then to top that off, you nearly get yourself killed. If I had been an armed assailant with Abby, you could have been killed. So not only did your lies endanger Abby, they endangered yourself. Over the table Timothy."

Tim truly knew that Gibbs was not only mad at him, but disappointed when he called him by his full name. Tim gripped the table in anticipation of some painful swats and he was not disappointed. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! " That is for hiding the truth about Abby." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! " That is for putting your own life endanger when you thought Abby was being attacked. You need to think things through Tim before you end up visiting Ducky." Gibbs turned McGee into his arms and gave him a hug and mussed up his hair.

"Ye,Yes, boss. " Tim stammered as he tried to regain some composure and wipe the tears from his eyes.

"But I am proud of you trying to save Abby," Gibbs whispered into his ear as he turned him toward the door and told him to send in Tony.

Tony had heard the whole exchange and now was shifting from foot to foot. Ziva had received 5 licks, now McGee just received ten, that did not bode well for the senior agent.

"Tony, he wants you now," McGee said trying not to sniffle.

Oh, great, what is in store for Tony? All reviews welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Abby Scuito P.I.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews. Love your input!**

As Abby was watching Gibbs deal with Ziva first all she could do was watch as her big sister explained she was trying to help Abby by protecting her. Ultimately, Ziva had put her own life in danger trying to save Abby, and having just watch Gibbs let five hard licks with a paddle Abby started to feel true, deep remorse. Then watching Tim enter the room, try to explain to Gibbs his rationale behind his actions, but end the end winding up with ten hard licks with the paddle. Abby just put her head in her hands and started to cry, she was so unworthy of such true love from any of them, but especially Tim. He knew her better than anyone else and he still was willing to take these hard licks for her. Now it was Tony' s turn and Abby did not think she could take anymore, but she was not going to go against Gibbs while he is in this frame of mind. Now all she could do is watch and wait.

Back on the other side of the glass, Gibbs was watching as Tony slowly entered the room. Even though Tony was the senior agent, at times like these, he seems to be the youngest. Tony nervously glances up a Gibbs and then back to the paddle on the table.

"Tony, do you think that I should punish you"

"Huh?" This was not what Tony had expected to hear from Gibbs, he expected yelling and then swinging, but not quiet questions.

"Tony, I asked you, do you think I should punish you?" Gibbs knew that it was better for Tony to go back through his actions in his mind, evaluate and then verbalize them. Tony did not need to know that he had done wrong, he just needed to admit it to himself outloud. If Gibbs started yelling and then swinging at Tony's backside, the young agent would shut down his thinking process and just take what was being dealt, but if Gibbs made him acknowledge his wrongs then Tony accepts his punishment and learns from this.

" Well, boss, I hate it when you paddle me, it hurts like hell, and stings for days, so I no I do want you to paddle me, but on the other hand, my actions were foolish and irresponsible. I should have come to you when I first had any suspicion that Abby was going off on another one of her wild tangents, but in all honesty, boss, I was just trying to protect her."

"Protect her Tony, from who?"

Tony cringed his face as he verbally admitted the who. "From you, boss. I was just trying to protect her from you."

Gibbs face should a myriad of expressions, but the last one was hurt. "Why in the hell would you need to protect Abby from me? Am I some kind of animal? " Gibbs lowered his voice and cocked his head to the left and asked the final question." Do you really think that I would ever hurt Abby?"

Tony could see the hurt in his bosses eyes and realized that he had been wrong all along." No boss, I know deep down that you will never Abby, but when I first had any suspicions about this she begged me with fear in her eyes not to tell you, because, because, you threatened her."

"Well, yeah, I threatened to take my belt to her bare ass if she ever pulled any other stunts like the last one, so of course there was fear. It was fear from getting her ass tanned, knowing what she was doing was wrong. Not fear from me, but fear from the punishment. I was hoping that fear would keep her from doing something this stupid again, but I guess I was wrong." Gibbs said as he looked over Tony's shoulder and through the glass and straight into Abby's eyes.

Abby caught Gibb's stare and knew he was so true and that her brothers and sister had put themselves on the line for her, and now her big brother Tony was getting to get his ass spanked and it was all her fault and having to watch was only making her guilt grow.

"Tell me why you are getting this Tony?" Gibbs asked as he sat on the edge of the table.

" Well, first I should have came to you when I first found Abby taking the classes, then I really should have came to you when we caught her the first time in the field. Then I lied again when we told you we had no idea what Abby was up, and then just recently I was trying to get the other to cover together for me. Big mistake boss, I get it."

"Do you think that those actions are actions of a SENIOR special agent Tony? Do I need to find someone else to stand up for what is wrong and do what they should know is the correct thing to do?" Gibbs hated to use these questions, but this way Tony thinks his actions through and sees how his actions could have been different.

"No boss, no to both questions. I knew that I was wrong in trying it protect Abby. I know that as a senior agent I have to think ahead and I have to take corrective actions early to prevent major problem later on. I was just trying to prevent her from getting a spanking I guess, I was just letting bit brother instincts over take my mind. I know deep down that you would never hurt Abby, or for that matter, any of us. Dads know that correction is necessary and hate to do it, but the kids know for a fact how bad it hurts so I was trying to keep Abby from pain. But now all I see I did was to encourage her to lie to us to get her way, use her little sis puppy eyes to make us look the other way to avoid paying the piper, and during all of that she put her life in danger. So, my lying to you let her put her life in danger, Oh I am so stupid..OWW!!" Tony yelped at the end of his answer as Gibbs put a hard head smack to the back of Tony's head.

"NEVER, call yourself stupid, or I will make you write everyday for 5 day, I am not stupid. You are caring, trusting and a little overprotective of lil' sis but, never stupid. Turn around and lean over the table, son.

Tony turned and leaned over the table and steeled himself for the first of many had swats. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! " Those five are for lying to me by hiding that you knew what Abby was up to the first time. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Those five are for not coming to me once you caught her in the act. Now drop the pants and leave up the boxers." Gibbs said knowing that on the other side of the glass, this was affecting Abby as much as Tony. Tony dropped his pants and grasped the edge of the table, knowing that deep down he deserved this. "These last ones are for not thinking like a Senior field agent, I need to know that I can leave you alone and that you will watch out for your team members. I also need big brother to remember this for a while so the next time lil' sis starts one of her ways he will stop it before she goes off and gets herself killed. "

It was the last line of Gibbs little speech that brought the tears to Tony's eyes, he laid his head on his arms as the tears fell freely now, before any more licks had been administered. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Each lick was hard enough to raise Tony to his toes, but his tears were from guilt more than pain. Gibbs waited for Tony to catch his breath, pull up his pants and turn towards him. Gibbs enveloped Tony into a deep hug, and whispered into his ear." Abby is blessed to have such a caring big bro, just don't let her use you again. I'm proud of you son"

But on the other side of the glass, Abby still held her head in her hands. Once she had heard Gibbs instruct Tony to drop his pants, she covered her eyes and tried to ignore each gasp and slight cry Tony made with each swat. How had she let her family get into such big trouble? Now, she truly did not deserve to be included in this family. Each of her siblings were willing to put their asses on the line for her, literally, and how had she treated them, she had used them to avoid getting in trouble, she was as low as a snake. Abby slowly lowered herself to the floor and just cried. She cried for her siblings, she cried for herself, but she also cried for Gibbs. She knew how much he hated to deal with his kids this way and he had to do it on account of her and her proud ways.

As the door slowly opened, Gibbs stuck his head and said," All clear Abby, let's go."

"Bu,But Gibbs, I..I..I..…sor..sorry," Abby cried out as she stood to her feet.

"I know you are Abby and we will deal with all of this when we get home, come one let's go." Gibbs remarked with a cool tone. He grabbed Abby by the elbow and pulled her out through the bullpen, hoping her seeing each of others shifting in their seats and occasionally sniffling. Now was not the time to give in any with Abby, she needed to fully comprehend just how much trouble she was in and any sign of warmth from Gibbs would only confuse Abby. Gibbs was still furious with her and he needed her to understand just how dangerous her actions were not only to herself but to the others. As he approached the car he opened the door, sat her in the seat, buckled her up, walked around the car and entered it.

Being treated like a child always set Abby off and right now was not any different." I _can_ buckle myself GIBBS! I am not four!"

"Lose the tone Abby! We have a very loooong, bumpy weekend ahead. I was just making sure you do not get anymore ideas in that head of yours and that you stay where you are supposed to for once in your life."Gibbs turned and growled at her.

'Oh, Lord, I am soo dead!' Abby thought to herself as they sped out of the garage and off to Gibb's house, AKA DAD'S house when they are in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Abby Scuito P.I.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

As soon as they reached the driveway, Abby was already reaching for the door." Do not move, I will come around and help you get in the house, I do not need any repeats of last time." Gibbs growled out. He remembered having to chase Abby and literally take her to the front door. "When we get inside, I want you upstairs, showered and ready for bed."

"But Gibbs, it is not even dark yet." Abby started to protest, but one small swat sent her scurrying up the stairs. Abby grabbed her bag and took off for the bathroom. After a quick shower, Abby slid on her pajamas and headed back the pink room. The room at one time had been Kelly's, but now that Gibbs had two more _daughters_, he told them that this room was their s also. Sitting on the bed, waiting on Gibbs to start their discussions, Abby started to seriously rethink her actions. "Abby, Abby, Abby, why do you get yourself in these predictaments" she said aloud to herself.

"I do not know, I was just getting ready to ask that myself," Gibbs answered as he entered the room. Abby noticed two things: one was the stack of notebook paper and cup full of pencils and in his other had was the mahogany hairbrush that Gibbs had used last spanking on her.

"Uh, Gibbs , I am really, really sorry. I never meant for the others to get in trouble, honestly. I was not thinking with a clear head." Abby spoke with tears building in her eyes. Abby had never felt so low before, not only had she let down her _siblings_, she had truly hurt Gibbs. " I did no t mean to let you down, I know you are beyond mad and disappointed in me." Abby was now staring at the ground, the feeling of remorse so overwhelming, she felt too ashamed to look Gibbs in the eyes.

"Abby, Abby, look at me."

Slowly Abby raised her head and looked Gibbs in the eyes.

"Abby, true, I am mad at you for putting yourself in danger and then trying to hide it from me, I am disappointed in you that you would try to blackmail Tony, McGee and Ziva into covering for you, but even with all of this you are still my girl." Gibbs signed my girl as he verbally said it. " I am proud of you for acknowledging you were wrong, but that does not change the fact of what you did and that you need to be punished. This will be a dual punishment, you will write apology letters to Tony, Ziva and McGee and then you will be spanked. So for starters , I want a letter of apology to Ziva ." Gibbs said as he left the paper and pencils on the desk and then he left the room and proceeded to the basement to prepare himself for the upcoming punishment.

_Dear Ziva,_

_I am writing you this letter to apologize for my actions. I am sorry that I put you in a position to lie for me and that Gibbs punished you for covering for me. But, most of all I am sorry that I used you to gain better information for the job. I really did enjoy our lunch together and I hope that you can forgive me and we can have many more girl lunches. I know that I have damaged the trust you had in me, but I hope you will let me make it up to you. I have never had a big sister and I so lucky to have one now. Once again, I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you._

_Love, Abby_

Abby stood up and walked down the stairs looking for Gibbs. Not finding him on the main level she proceeded to go down into the basement. There was Gibbs, deep in thought, sanding away on one of the ribs of the boat.

"Gibbs, I have finished Ziva's letter."

"Great Abby, leave it on the steps I will be up in a minute." Gibbs spoke but never raised his eyes off the boat. As Abby left, Gibbs leaned his head against the side of the boat and silently asked for strength to complete what he had to do. Slowly Gibbs ascended the steps and made it into the girl's room. It felt good to have the room used again. As he opened the door he saw Abby sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, looking out the window, reminding him so much of a little girl at the moment. Now was the time for Daddy Gibbs to help straighten his daughter out, comfort will come later.

"Abby."

Abby looked up into Gibbs steel blue eyes and tears formed. Looking into his eyes all she saw was hurt and love; hurt because of the upcoming punishment and love that meant he would follow through with the punishment. She knew she deserved what she was about to get, but she still dreaded the actual act. Gibbs sat down beside Abby and gently pulled her over his knees. Abby did not resist or make a sound until Gibbs swiftly pushed her PJ bottoms down to her knees.

"Gibbs, no,no!" Abby started to squirm, but Gibbs just held tight and raised the brush up and brought it down with a solid SWAT! " OWWWWW!! Gibbs stop, I am sorry!!"

"Sorry, sorry does not cut it now Abs, SWAT! I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, SWAT! So sorrys will not phase me now! SWAT!" SWAT ! SWAT! SWAT!

Gibbs picked up the pace and set her little bottom on fire. After fifteen more swats, Gibbs tilts her forward to now mark her sit spots.

"GIIIIBBBBSSS!!! PLEASE!!! " Abby yelled out as Gibbs laid ten more swats to each of her sit spots.

Gibbs tipped Abby back up and stood up facing her. He placed his fingers underneath her chin and raised her eye to meet his, looking into her eyes he could see true repentance, but he was not done with her yet. If he stopped now, then he would be telling Abby that he was not a man of his word, and if anything Gibbs was, he was a man of his word. " Not done Abby, now sit down and write an apology letter to Tim, and do not look at me with those puppy dog eyes, yes, I did say sit. I will come and get it in thirty minutes, then we will eat and then we will continue this discussion."

"Ye-ye-yes, Gibbs." Abby sniffled as she turned and gingerly sat at the desk and started writing Tim's letter.

_Dear Tim,_

_I am writing you this letter……………………_

_**AN: so what else does Abby get? What does she say to Tim and Tony? Thanks for all the encouraging reviews!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Abby Scuito P.I.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

_Dear Tim,_

_I am writing you this letter to apologize to you for my previous actions. I am sorry for putting you in a position to lie to Gibbs to protect.I am sorry that Gibbs paddled you for trying to protect me. My big brother, knight in shining armor, I am truly blessed to have such a loyal person in my life. I have taken the gift of brother/sister and abused it. I apologize for taking you for granted in my life. I also am sorry for scaring you in the alley, I know that it is hard when you see one of your family members in danger, but you willingly risked your life for me and for that I will always be indebted to you. I just hope that you can forgive me for my foolish actions. I could not stand to lose one of my big brothers._

_Lil' sis always,_

_Abby_

As Abby finished writing the letter she noticed her tear drops had wet the bottom of the page. Writing these letters had made Abby realize just how dangerous her actions were and just how much her surrogate family truly loved her. Abby had been trying to shift from one side to the other trying to make the stinging go away after her spanking, but sitting here writing she had totally forgot the pain from the spanking and felt more pain of the heart. How her heart was heavy with guilt, disappointment and remorse, but she knew that Gibbs would soon be adding to the pain in backside soon.

Gibbs had been standing in the doorway watching Abby try to sit comfortable while writing, but he also noticed her wiping the tears as they escaped her eyes. It was time for round 2 and he knew that any spanking will only serve to reignite the already smoldering fire in her backside, but he had to follow through all the way,

"Abby, have you finished McGee's letter?"

"Yes Gibbs, it is right here. I never meant for them to get hurt. I..I..I am starting to see just how childish and selfish my actions were."

"Good, Abs, that is the reason I am not only just spanking you and being done with this. I want you to fully see how important you are not only to me, but to each one in this family. I think as you write these letters you will truly look deep inside yourself and see you are valuable in your role at work and in the family. Granted it is not as exciting as you would like it be, but you are still very important. I hope that when this little weekend is over you will never doubt your worth, and will start to think about how your actions affect all of us. Come on down stairs, lets eat some supper, and then we will come finish today's part of the punishment and you can go to bed." Gibbs said as he turned to leave the room. "I took the liberty to order you favorite Chinese so it should be here anytime now."

"But, Gibbs, it is not time for bed, I was hoping to finish this discussion as you call it up now. One of my favorite movies is on tonight and I thou.."

"Not going to happen Abby. I forgot to discuss how this little weekend will take place. One, you will write an apology note to Ziva, McGee and Tony, two, you are grounded while you are here. That means no TV, movies or computer."

Abby stopped at the bottom of the stairs and said in a not so soft tone" Gibbs, you can't be serious. I can't go all weekend with no TV, that is beyond unfair."

Gibbs whipped around and looked Abby in the eyes with a look that stated she was on shaky ground. " Abby, this is not a game this time. I am serious that I will get through to you through any means necessary, so the most effective way to get a child's full attention is take away all distractions. Abby, do not argue with me or we will just go right back upstairs and continue our discussion over my knee."

"Fine, but I am not happy."

"Not supposed to be Abs, that is why it is called a punishment. To finish our previous topic, there will be no computer, three you will be writing two essays for me. The first one is about your value and worth as our forensic expert, I want you to point out in some cases about how your evidence closed out cases we thought were unsolvable. The second essay is about your idea of this family is and what is your place in this family. Why were the others so willing to lay their asses on the line for you? And finally, you will get one more spanking tonight and then one tomorrow to help you to remember. "

"Like I could forget so easy,"Abby mumbled.

But Gibbs ears heard her mumble," Well, Abby from my viewpoint you tend to forget pretty quickly. I thought I just blistered your hide not too long ago, and yet here we are again. So this time I am keeping my word, you will remember this punishment, maybe a little longer." Gibbs said as he walked toward the door to pay for their food and then he headed into the kitchen.

"Sit."

"Don't think I can, it still stings a little."

"I know that is the point, everytime you sit, that sting is to remind you what you did."

Slowly Abby sat at the table, she did not have an appetite, but what was coming after kept her there toying with her food. This did not go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"Eat now, or just go ahead and go upstairs, your choice, just stop playing with your food."

Abby took two or three more bites, stood up quietly and went upstairs, she hoped Gibbs noticed the way she ignored him as she went upstairs. At least she would not lose her spunk this weekend, but her feeling of bravado ended as soon as she saw Gibbs enter the room and close the door. As he turned and looked at her, she knew that Gibbs had every intention of following through on his last promise to her.

"Gibbs," she said softly, almost a whisper. " You can't be seriously thinking of spanking me with, with… your ..belt. You can't, you can't do this to me. " As Abby looked in his eyes she saw no change of heart so the next step was to play up her position in the family." But, But, Gibbs, I am the baby, you wouldn't want to really do this to ME!" Abby's volume grew until she was almost shouting at Gibbs.

"Abby, stand up, turn around and lay across the bed."

"But, GIBBSSS!!!" Abby protested.

"Abby do it now or I will do it for you and you will not like the consequences."

"Not liking them already Gibbs," Abby smarted off. Her brain-mouth filter was off and that was never a good thing. Sarcasm was not going to get her any leeway here.

"NOW!!"

"OK, fine." Abby's belligerence was an attempt to actually hide just how scared she actually was, she had never been whipped with a belt before, and she knew from the others just how painful it can be. Abby turned and leaned over the edge of the bed facing the wall.

"You know the rest Abby, do it ."

" Gibbs, come on, you can't be serious."

"You have until the count of three. One… Two.,,"

Abby leaned up a little and pushed her PJ bottoms down until they at her knees, it was then Gibbs knew why she was putting up such a fight to keep her pants. Abby's thong left both cheeks well exposed, this meant she could keep some modesty but still have her backside cheeks well tanned. Abby laid back down and prepared herself for the upcoming whipping, but it was not the first stroke that had her jump up, it was the sound of Gibb's belt being pulled through his belt loops. Full blown panic set in and little Abby was not used to this.

"Gibbs, please, no not the belt."

"Turn around Abby, and lay back down. I told you after the last episode that if I had to repeat this type of spanking it would be with my belt on you bare backside. If I am correct, that is why you wanted the others to cover for you and not tell me. You knew what the consequences would be and that means that you intentionally went ahead with this little PI work knowing that this would be the punishment if caught, so not another word, bend over."

WHAP!!

OWWWWW!! Abby had felt pain on her backside before, but there was nothing in her memory that could have prepared for the fire and pain that came from just one lash. Abby jumped up, covered the injured area and rubbed.

"OK, OK, OK Gibbs I get it!" Abby cried out as the tears started to fall, but Gibbs had only just begun.

" Oh , I am sure you will get it by the time we are done tonight. Back over the bed Abby, remain there until I tell you we are done."

WHAP!! WHAP!! WHAP!! WHAP!!! By the time Gibbs had laid five lashes with his belt, Abby was yelling each lick and crying in cobs, but he knew he had to finish this and hope to never have to use his belt again.

Those were for you getting the others in trouble by blackmailing them and then abusing their trust by going back out there again.

WHAP!! OWWW!! WHAP!! OWW!! This pattern continued for ten more strokes and now to drive the message home, Gibbs lowered the target of his belt and sent five hard lashes across her lower sit spot and upper thighs.

"ARGHHHHH!! I..I..I..so..soooorrrryy. I wil..will…nev…nev..never do anything like this again." Abby wailed into the bed. She did not even realize Gibbs had straightened her pants , until he had slid his arms under her and laid her gently on her tummy.

As Gibbs moved and sat at the head of the bed, he stroked Abby's hair, trying to help her regain her composure. " Abby, please never make me use my belt again. I hated that."

"Th..th..then why did you.. you..you..you. use it?'

"Because as much as I hate using it and doing that to you, the feeling of fear that I felt when I saw you enter that alleyway, putting yourself at risk was overwhelming. I just want you to start thinking your actions through, and if a sore backside for a couple if days is what it takes to keep you safe, then I will never NEVER hesitate to take my belt to you again. Burying one daughter in a life is all I can do."

It was then Abby stopped feeling sorry for herself and put herself into Gibbs shoes. Abby then realized just how selfish she had been. " I am sorry Gibbs, I…"

"SHhhhhh, little one, just rest today is over. Tomorrow starts another day so sleep well tonight."

"As well as I can , or as long as I do not roll over in my sleep." Abby muttered. "Gibbs can you just sit here for a little bit, I do not like to be alone sometimes." Abby yawned as she talked to Gibbs.

"Yeah, no prob." Gibbs scooted up so his back was against the headboard and he looked down as Abby's breathing became more regular and deeper. Soon she was fast asleep and Gibbs slid off the bed to go shower and head into his own bed. As he closed the door, he turned and took one more look at his little girl." Good night Abs, sweet dreams"

Next is Tony's letter and more discussion over the knee.


	8. Chapter 8

**Abby Scuito P.I.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

Abby awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee, temporarily forgetting about last night she rolled over to sit up and quickly remembered her discussion with Gibbs. Wincing as she stood up, Abby walked over to the mirror, pulled her pants down, turned and looked, expecting to see red welts, but all that she saw was her backside a nice shade of pink. "Oh, Abby, why do you get yourself into these messes?" She asked herself. Slipping downstairs quietly she walked into the kitchen and saw Gibbs sitting at the table with a cup of fresh steaming coffee in his hand.

"Any left for me?" Abby asked.

"Grab you a mug, toast in pan and bacon on stove. Eat up you have a long day ahead of you." Gibbs reminded her.

"What do you mean? I think I already served my punishment last night and that should be it."

"Nope, you still have a letter to Tony and your essays, plus one more discussion with me."

"But, Gibbs, you can't be.."

"Yep, Abby, I am serious. I am going to seriously make sure we never have to have this discussion again." Gibbs said as he squinted his eyes and gave her that stare that meant end of discussion. " I think that as the youngest, I have let you get away with things that the others never would have dreamed of, and I think that it ends now. So eat and get back upstairs. I will check on you in a little bit." Gibbs stood and put his cup in the sink and exited the kitchen and headed down to the basement.

Abby started to put up an argument but her backside convinced her otherwise. But, Abby was never one to give in too quickly, so as to make her point of her frustration, she stomped all the way up to her room and slammed the door. Just as a statement of her will, but before she could sit down she felt her arm grabbed as she was yanked over Gibbs knee and delivered two hard swats to her already tender bottom.

"If you choose to act like a belligerent teenager, then I can really become a father you do not want to mess with Abby." Gibbs growled through his drawn lips. "Drop the attitude or I will put you back over the bed right now. Is that what you want? Huh?"

"N-n-oo-oo Gibbs, " Abby answered, trying to fight the urge to cry.

"Ok, then get busy."

So Abby gingerly sat down at the desk and started to write.

_Dear Tony,_

_How can I ever make up to you for all the pain and trouble I have caused recently. I sorry that I lied to you when you caught me online in the lab. I am sorry that I put you in a position that you felt you were responsible for me and my actions. I should have listened to my conscience and not my bull headed head. I am sorry that I scared you. I know that when you spanked me over your shoulder, you were really just scared and I was not cooperating in the least, ( but man you have one hard hand). I am sorry that I took the pure joy of brother/ sisterhood for granted. I am also sorry that you got in trouble with Gibbs for me. I will never be able to put that punishment out of my head, you took all of that for me. That is true love and all I have done is step all over it. I want you to know that you are one of my heroes. Never ever doubt your gut, you and dad have so much in common in regards to the infamous gut. Never let anyone make you doubt yourself. In my mind you will always be the best SENIOR Special Agent, but in my heart you will always be the best BIG BROTHER. Thanks for trying to keep me straight, I know that I can be a handful sometimes. Once again, I am sorry for all the pain and I hope that soon you will be able to forgive me and I can have my Big Bro back again._

_Love lil' sis,_

_Abby_

As Abby reread the note, she wiped the tears off her cheeks. She never meant for anyone else to get hurt, but she is learning that in a family , that actions of one can affect the actions of others. As she started to stand and let Gibbs know she was done, she realized she needed one more letter of apology.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gibbs was concerned that Abby had not called him or bothered him. He bound up the stairs, wondering if she was even still here. As he approached the door to her room, Gibbs looked in through the crack and saw her still writing. "Must be one deep letter Abs," he said as he pushed the door open.

Abby quickly covered the letter," Gibbs, I will call you when I am done, I am just about finished."

"Ok, Abs, just checking on you,, not like you to be so quiet for so long. It had me worried."

"I will finish then I will call you back you here, and do not worry, I am not going to sneak out. I will still be here waiting for our last discussion. If anything, writing these letters has made realize just how irresponsible, hurtful and wrong I was, so I am no longer going to fight the rest of the punishment." Abby remarked as Gibbs turned and left.

On the way back down, Gibbs stopped and refilled his coffee mug, as a little smirk came to his face. Maybe, just maybe his little girl is growing up.

At about 12:30 Gibbs yelled up to Abby "Lunch is on , come on down and eat."

Not one to miss a meal, Abby hurried down the stairs and sat besides Gibbs. Gibbs had prepared toasted ham and cheese sandwiches and chips. Abby sat down and said." When we finish eating, I have the last note for you and we can finish our discussion. No use putting off the inevitable."

"OK Abby, eat first though"

As they finished eating, Abby took the plates , washed them and then proceeded upstairs to wait on Gibbs. She did not have to wait long. Gibbs entered the room and closed the door. As he went and sat on the bed, he instructed," Abby, front and center."

Abby looked for whatever implement Gibbs had chosen to apply to her backside, but she saw nothing. Maybe Gibbs was going to skip the whole last spanking thing, surely he could forget one thing.

"Abby, I want this to be the last spanking I have to give you for a long while. If you only knew how hard it is on a parent to have to spank their child, then you would understand the mental torture we go through."

"Well, Gibbs, you could forget this one, or just let it drop for now. I mean I do not want to put anymore undue stress on you mental abilities."

"Not going to work Abby, I am not going to use my belt or the brush. I will be using my hand for this one. I want my flesh to be striking you so that you will remember that I do this as a father trying to correct his wayward child. It is not the amount of pain that matters, it is that you remember this is being done out of love. So let's get this over."

Gibbs gently pulled Abby over his knee and lowered her pants again. " ARGHh!! Come on Gibbs, seriously bare. I thought you said this was not about the pain as much, but the symbolism." Abby tried to reach around and cover her unprotected bottom. She was twisting and turning before the spanking even began.

Gibbs just held her tighter. "Nope want the pain there to help remind you the next couple of times you sit down, what you did was wrong." Gibbs shifted her over slightly and let the first SMACK! Go. Gibbs kept the pace and pressure fast and hard, he wanted Abby to truly comprehend his displeasure. After twenty hard smacks Abby was loudly crying, she did not think her bottom could ever hurt this bad again, but Gibbs was ensuring she got the message. It was the next action that had her screaming "GIBBSS, NOOOOO!!!"

Gibbs had tipped her forward just enough that her tender sit spots were prime targets and Gibbs did not take any power away for this part. SMACK! SMACK! This is for lying to Ziva, SMACK! SMACK! This is for lying to Tim. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! This is for lying to Tony and this SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK! is for lying to me. I cannot protect you if you lie to me. Do you understand me!"

"Ye-Ye-Ye," but Abby could not compose herself enough to answer Gibbs at the moment. She just limply let her head dangle and she tried to get herself under control. Not only was that spanking physically painful, it was mentally painful for Abby. She was silently thinking about how much of a disappointment she was to all of them, but before she could finish her thoughts, Gibbs was stroking her back quietly whispering "Shhh, I got you now,, all I forgiven."

Gibbs gently pulled Abby's pants back up , but still evoking a hiss as the pants came in contact with her red backside. He gently laid her tummy down on the bed and sat beside her just stroking her back, watching her try to regain her composure. Fighting the hiccups and sniffles , Gibbs leaned down and whispered into her ear " I will leave you.."

"No, don't go, just sit beside me for a while, Please."

"OK, will just sit for a while."

After thirty minutes, Gibbs noticed the steady rhythm of her breathing, signaling that she was asleep. As he slid off the bed and walked toward the door, he thought he would read Tony's letter, but when he turned over the paper he not only found Tony's letter but one that began with the following.

_Dear Gibbs,_

_I know that you view your team as a family, and I am sad to say that I feel like I have let you down so much that I do not deserve to be a part of this family. I hope that as you read this letter, I can truly express my deep remorse and one day earn back my families trust. I want to be able to call you dad again, not just out of fear of repercussion, but out of respect. I know that I must earn back this respect so I am going to start by……………………_

**Sorry a hanger, but needed a place to break and let you guys imagination run. Please let me know how you feel about this story. Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Abby Scuito P.I.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I am closing this story out. I hope it has been as entertaining to read as it has been fun to write. **

_Dear Gibbs,_

_I know that you view your team as a family, and I am sad to say that I feel like I have let you down so much that I do not deserve to be a part of this family. I hope that as you read this letter, I can truly express my deep remorse and one day earn back my families trust. I want to be able to call you dad again, not just out of fear of repercussion, but out of respect. I know that I must earn back this respect so I am going to start by showing each of my 'siblings' how much I need and respect them. First, I will start listening to Ziva and taking her advice more to heart. Often times I just nod and walk away, but she has many talents I can learn. Second, I am going to make sure Tim knows just how special he is and there are so many brilliant ideas in his head that are invaluable. I want him to know I support him in his writing and just how proud I am of all his accomplishments. Third, I want Tony to understand just how strong of a person he is in my eyes. He has an unbelievable amount of internal strength that he tries to hide with his juvenile ways, but I want him to know that I see through this and that I am PROUD to have his as a big brother. And lastly, I want you to know that ever since I walked into NCIS, you made sure I was always safe and secure. With the absence of my father, I may have wandered off into a path that was not the best for me, but you stepped up and filled in the hole my father's death left. You are in every manner my father. You are the one I look to for guidance and security. Even though I balk at the times you not so gently guide me with your hand (or belt), I know deep down inside that you do it out of love. So I do apologize for putting you in a situation where you felt like you had to rein me in, and I understand what you meant when you said it hurt you to spank me. I know I cannot guarantee that you will never have to spank me again, but I hope it is no time soon. I am going to work to regain your trust and try to be the best daughter I can. I want you to be proud of me as your daughter. I was not born of your blood, so I am not an obligation. You chose to 'adopt' me and that itself is an honor. You are the best dad a girl could ever ask for. I hope to show you each day just how awesome you are._

_ALWAYS YOUR DAUGHTER,_

_ABBY SCUITO ( GIBBS)_

Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks as Gibbs laid the paper back down and turned to look at his little girl sleeping. He walked over and gently whispered into her ear." You will always be my daughter." Gibbs opened the door and started heading down to the basement. It was once he had put a couple layers of sawdust on his clothes that an idea popped into his head. He opened his cell, dialed Dinozzo and said" Dinozzo, call the others, pick up some pizza's and cokes and head on over here. I think someone needs her family now."

It was the loud laughter and smell of pizza that awoke Abby from her nap. Wincing as she sat up, she just had to go see what all the commotion was about. She smiled as she heard some familiar voices. Realizing that her family was downstairs, Abby bounded out of the room and down the steps. "Tony, McGee, Ziva!! I can't believe you are here. Wait! Does Gibbs know you are here? I am still in punishment time and I do not want any other discussions."

"Nope, Abby, I know they are here, in fact I called them and invited them over."

"Yep, sis, Gibbs called and said we were needed here for family support, so here we are," McGee added.

"You can't expect me to let my little sister wander in pity." Added Ziva.

"It is wallow in pity Ziva," Tony corrected, " but she is right. We, I, just wanted you to know that even though we all got spanked for your antics, you are still our, my, lil'sis. There is nothing you can do that can change that, even if you do not want our interference sometimes, that is just the price of having a family." Tony said as he walked over, grabbed Abby around the neck and flicked her pigtails.

Abby looks around, tears filling her eyes as she realized she was one lucky girl. She would do her best not to let them down.

THE END


End file.
